Individuals responsible for data backups and others may wish to have remote access to a backup application, e.g., to monitor and/or control backup operations. Some backup and recovery applications are accessible from a website, which enables the backup and recovery application to be accessed from a location in which a computer configured with web browser software and Internet access is available. Remote access via a web interface may be extended by using a web browser on a laptop or other computing device with a wireless connection, such as WiFi; however, the coverage area for a WiFi network typically only provides a localized extension of coverage of a wired data network. In addition, a browser-enabled interface typically would not be suitable and/or convenient for use in connection with devices having a display that is smaller and/or has a different form factor from a typical desktop and/or laptop computer, such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA). Therefore, there is a need for a way to access a backup application in circumstances in which it may not be convenient and/or possible to access the application via a website, e.g., where it would be inconvenient, impractical, or not possible to use a computer with a web browser and/or in locations, such as while driving, in which Internet access typically is not available, and/or using a device that has a different display size and/or form factor than a typical computer.